The present invention relates to a pouring container for storing pourable foodstuffs. The pouring container has a base, a side wall surrounding a storage chamber, an upper opening and a sealing element, wherein a cuff made of an elastic material is fitted on the pouring container, the first end of the cuff being connected to the side wall of the pouring container and the second end of the cuff bounding the opening, which is closable with the sealing element, wherein the width of the cuff decreases from its first end to the second end along the longitudinal axis of the pouring container, and wherein the cuff is able to be pushed into and pulled back out of the storage chamber along the longitudinal axis of the pouring container on account of the elasticity of the elastic material.
A pouring container of the generic type is known from the document WO 2011/096814. Provided as closure is a central spike which extends upward from the base, through the interior of the container, into the region of the cuff, and against which the cuff can be placed. The spike results in a considerable part of the filling volume of the container being lost. Filling and emptying of the container always have to take place around the spike, this being very impractical.
Containers of the generic type with flexible lid-like closures, which are provided with pressure compensation valves, are known from the documents EP 1 468 933 B1 and EP 1 775 232 A2. The valve bodies are movable in relation to the rest of the closure. In order to be able to fill and empty the containers, the lid-like closures have to be completely removed and fitted again in each case.
Another pouring container is known from the document DE 298 04 369 U1. The pouring container serves in particular to store and present pourable foodstuffs such as cereals. However, it is also possible for other pourable foodstuffs to be stored therein, for example sugar, flour, spices and other foodstuffs. It is also possible for creamy or liquid foodstuffs to be stored in the pouring container. The container has an inclined removal opening and a pivotable sealing element. However, it proves to be difficult to fill the pouring container through the removal opening. Furthermore, the sealing element does not seal off the storage chamber optimally from the outside.
The object of the present invention is to improve the fillability and tightness of the storage chamber of the container.